


abused!angel dust x alistor

by baby_bean_toga



Series: hazbain hotel! [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Other, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bean_toga/pseuds/baby_bean_toga
Summary: angel is being abused in his relationship with husk. he keeps it secret from everyone until he tell alistor. husk goes insain and weakens angel until he cannot walk. im gonna warn you this story will be very abusive and sad. but with some fluff!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: hazbain hotel! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610908
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. telling him..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toga/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tells alistor about husk abuseing him and he begins to fall for alistor

_Angel was in complete pain. his body ached and his head pounded. small bruises were covered on his skin under his matted white fur. he and husk were, well 'together'. everyone in the hotel only saw the side of them when there happy. then at night husk uses angel. and you'd think that angel enjoys it. but it hurts him. will he ever get a brake. he almost began crying in front of Alistor. he always flinched when people tried to touch him. he wasn't doing a good job of trying not to worry people. charlie was the most worried. angel wont even talk to anyone. scared of what may happed. except for one day. he finally told Alistor whats been going on._

Angle was sitting on the porch of the happy hotel hugging his knees, his arms were covered in bruises and a small bit of blood. Alistor, who was returning from the market getting food, saw the spider demon on the porch and went to him, his sinister grin pasted to his face. "Hello There My Feminine Fellow, What Are you doing out here?" he asked slowly sitting beside him. Angel made a weak sniffle and looked over at the radio demon. he slowly sat up and looked away. "N-Nothing i just needed a brake from the hotel is all" he fakely smiled wiping his eyes. Alistor wasn't buying it."i know that something is wrong Angel Dust, you can tell me" said still smiling. Angel nodded and slowly sat up. "H-Husk he... well... h-hurts me when i m-misbehave... or say the wrong thing" he said softly rubbing his arm. Alistor's smile dimmed a small bit and sighed. "I will speek to Husker-" he said softly standing up and wiping dirt off himself. "n-no..! h-he'll know i told you....!" Angel whined weakly, slowly standing up. _~~"Husks gonna hurt you again"~~_ the voices began to whisper in Angels head and he whimpered. "p-please don't c-confront him..." he whispered.

~~_"hes gonna find out."_ ~~

~~_"you'll be hurt way worse Angel"_ ~~

~~_"your just gonna suffer if you dont let him help you"_ ~~

Angel sighed meekly and weakly held Alistor's hand making the other demon look at him confused. Angel sighed, "p-please... just t-try not to s-say anything... to the others..." Alistor nodded and walked inside, greeting Charlie and Vaggie and went to the kitchen of the hotel and put the food away. angel flopped onto one of the red couches and sighed laying down and stretching his four arms out. Charlie was talking to Husk at the bar asking him stuff like, 'why wasn't Angel feeling good yesterday?' and other stuff. just annoying him. 

angel groaned from a headache from just all the noise around him. he tried to ignore it and go see what Alistor's doing. he stood behind Alistor watching him cook. "whatcha maken Al?" he hummed softly smelling the sauce he was making. Alistor smiled and looked at angel, "My famous spaghetti, thought it might help you get back in good helth" he hummed. Angel softly smiled at his caring friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alistor looked at Angel some and smiled. "Can... i help you make dinner?" Angel asked softly. Alistor smiled a bit more if its possible for him and nodded. "of course my dear friend. just get the spaghetti i bough and set water up to boil." he said looking at Angel.

the spider demon smiled and began to help out with dinner for everyone. while they cooked Alistor had his radio playing and he hummed to the songs he knew. Angel smiled over at Alistor and sat down rubbing his head. "damnit.." he groaned. Alistor set the pan of sauce down and turned the head down and softly rubbed Angels back. "headache?" he asked and he got a nod in response. Alistor softly patted Angels back and walked out of the kitchen. Angel sighed and stood up and snuck past Husk's bar and walked to his room. He flopped onto his bed and hugged himself sighing. all he could think of was Alistor actually caring about him. he smiled softly to himself. but then it faded as he heard a knock on his door. "Angel?" it was Charlie. "y-yea?" he responded. "dinners reddy. hurry down" she spoked calmly. angel slowly stood up and left his room. "okay." was all he said.

~time skip, after dinner in husk and angels room~

Angel laid on his and husks bed curled in the blanket as Husk was in the shower. he was softly trembling for what may happen when the cat demon leaves the bathroom. he gripped his blanket and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep but he couldnt as he heard the bathroom door open he began to shake as husk walked over to the bed and pulled angel close to him by the hips. he dug his claws into his hip and made the spider yelp. "Shush"

husk bit roughly on angels shoulder and dug his claws deeper till he bled. he weakly cried out in pain and teared up.

this was gonna be a rough night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all like this so far  
> follow my Facebook @unlust  
> Instagram @deadly.unlust  
> amino @unlust hates life  
> and wattpad at chara_the_bean


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is so short. i wrote this in class and it kept deleting by itself 😊😊

(this chapter has deleted seven times)

_Angel was sore. His back, legs, neck, hips. Husk did nothing but hurt him. He would say he loved him, but it want true. he could tell. he was just being used, when he cried, hit. when he said no, hit. he was covered in so many bruises. his body ached so bad._

It was another warm afternoon in Hell and everyone in the happy hotel took a break from work and were in the main room watching a movie. Husk made Angel sit by him insted of Alistor. the entire movie husk dug his claws into angel if Angel tried to go to Alistor. The reason the smaller demon wanted to go to the other was cause he felt more safe there.

Angel sighed and looked at Husk, "i... i need to tell you something h-Husk" he whispered. Husk growled, "What?"

Angel looked down at Husk and let out a breath, "i don't wanna be with you anymore.." Angle whispered.

Husk growled and dug his claws deep into the demons hip, causing him to cry out in pain. "why?! so you can be with that smiling asshole?!" he yelled kicking Angel in the back harshly. Charlie imminently stood up and held Husk back by the arms and ended up getting kicked in the stomach in result to her falling and Vaggie helping her up. "n-no cause i'm s-scared of y-" Husk punched Angel across the face causing him to cough blood up. "Dammit Husk stop!" Vaggie yelled. Alistor stood up, his eyes black with a bit of red in them, his smile more deadly as he looked at husk, ~~_**"you hurt one more person and i will make sure you wished you were never born"**_~~ he growled and looked into husks eyes. husk growled and walked off. stepping on one of Angels arms on the way.

Alistor slowly bent down and helped angel up and slowly walked him to his room. "o-Ow..." Angel whimpered weakly. Alistor mumbled a sorry and helped the other demon lay him down. he slowly raised up Angels shirt and saw the deep marks. Alistor summoned a first aid kit with his magic~ and began to clean out the cuts. Angel yelped as Alistor patched him up and wrapped his hurt arm, and put a band-aid on the slap mark on his face.

tears threatened to fall out of angels eyes but he held them in. "rest Angel. okay?" he smiled softly. Angel nodded and laid straight as Alistor put a blanket over him and left the room turning the light out. and once Angel closed his eyes, he finally found something that he hasn't had in a while. Sleep.

Alistor walked downstairs sighing and went to the kitchen to make dinner for when angel woke up. he wanted to make sure angel had something to eat when he woke up so he made Angel his favorite spaghetti and some pink lemon aid. this was showing Alistor wanted to help Angel the most he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im


	3. tearful cuddles...

Angel woke up to the smell of pasta sauce and a small smile summoned on his face. he slowly walked downstairs, his hurt arm limp by his side. he smiled some as he peeked into the kitchen to see Alistor. "h-hey" he smiled walking inside. Alistor smiled big as he so Angel. "hello there Angel, How did you sleep?" he hummed setting the pot he was mixing down. "g-good. i d-didn't see husk out there did he leave?" he said while sitting down. "well, he went out for a smoke after i confronted him.i did have to end up hitting him, so he may be a small bit... well, pissed when he comes in"

angel nodded and rubbed his cheek and sighed. Alistor softly rubbed Angels back and walked out of the room. 

A small smile found its way on the spiders face and he slowly went behind Alistor and softly hugged him around the waist. Alistor looked down at Angel confused a little, and he sighed and pet Angels head. "okay let go now" he sighed and looked away a bit. Angel nodded and slowly let go of the demon.

he slowly went to the couch and sat down sighing softly as Alistor sat next to him and flipped the TV on. Angel slowly wrapped his two good arms around his waist and cuddled into him closeing his eyes, enjoying the sweet scent of the other. Alistor smiled and laid a hand on Angels head. "you smell really good Al, what clone are you wearing?" Angel asked softly holding Alistor closer. "I'm not wearing in Darling" he said, not looking from the TV. "o-oh" he whisperer and ignored it. he then pulled Alistor closer and yawned. 

just as he pulled Alistor closer Husk walked inside and growled. "like see'en you allowing the slut to touch you Al" he snarled.   
  


Alistor sighed. "i am just letting the dear rest from the beatings you gave him is all. you must learn to calm down a bit" Alistor hummed not losing his smile as he pet the other demon.

"he's pathetic thats why i did it to 'em!" he yelled. 

Angel gripped onto Alistor tightly and hid his face in his shirt. "Husk, i must ask you to stop." Al said firmly.

"let Hell you'll make me!" he yelled running upstairs. "And you!" he pointed to Angel. "You are to be in my room at 3 pm Sharp! Or fucking else!" and he dissapired into the hallways.

Angel had tears soaking into Alistor's shirt. "Angel, Angel, Calm down dear. you must calm down. you'll get more tired." he said lifting up Angels head. "its only 2:45 and hes gonna hurt me when i go up there and-" 

Alistor put a thumb over Angels lips to shush him. "I know, I know. but you musent panic. if anything happens you can yell for me and i'll get you, i promise" he said crossing his heart.

Angel nodded and hugged Alistor again, nuzzling into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is so short. im working as much as i can.😊


	4. broken pain..

once it hit three o' clock Angel hesatently went into husks room. she slowly shut the door. the slight memories of this room flooded back onto him making his head spin slightly. he steddyed himself on his wall, shaking some. "i...i cant.. i need o-out.." he whimpered. and as he went to open the door, somthing hit him in the back of the head causeing him to fall to the floor, passed out.

once he woke up his head was spinning and his arms hurt. he went to rub his eyes but his arms were restrained down. something was over his eyes, making him not able to see, another thing was in his mouth, keeping him from speeking. "mpmn...!" he made weak whimpers, his wrists struggling in the restraints. somthing grabbed his chin softly making him whine. "aweh~ dont be scared its just me doll~" 

_husk_

**~~ _"your in for it now angel"_ ~~ **

**~~ _"we warned you"_ ~~ **

Angel felt tears sprout in the corner of his eyes and he turned his head away from the cat demon.

Husk smirked and placed his hand on Angels bare stomach and dug his claws into him causeing the spider to yelp some but then choke on the item in his mouth.

Husk smirked and pulled a gag, out of angels mouth, "what was that sweetie?~" Husk purred and pulled his bloody claws out of Angels stomach. "AL-STO-OR!" he yelled crying some. "HE-LP!!"

Husk growled and grabbed Angel by the neck. "shut up! Your Pathetic if your screaming for help like this. And i didnt even star what i was gonna start doing~"

Husk bit harshly on angels neck, making him cry out in pain.

"s-stop please...!" he whined trying to get away from Husk.

the other only smirked and went between Angels legs and slowly pulled off his jeans and stuck a finger in the others hole and moved it around and licked his lengh.

ANgel was crying a bit weakly now, biteing his lip. 

he felt somthing touch his ass and relized what he was doing. "H-husk" he choked. "n-no please your too bi-AAUGH!" 

he cried out when Husk thrusted into Angels tight insides not stopping, just going rough and hard. 

~a few moments later~

once Husk came inside of angel he pulled out and slapped Angels thigh, smirking from the yelp he made. 

a few seconds after he did that there was banging on the door. "Husk open the door! NOW!"

it was vaggie. Husk growled and threw a blanket over Angel after replaceing the gag into his mouth.

"stay. quiet" he growled and angel nodded.

Husk went to the door and opened it to see vaggie, charilie, and Alistor.

Husk growled. "what do ya fuckers want?!" he yelled.

Vaggie put her blade to Husks neck making the other demon let a sweat break out. 

"were's. angel" charlie snapped.

Alistor began to walk around the room looking for his belovid friend. he heard a weak whimper from a pile of blankes and once he pulled one off, he was angel there, tears streamed down his cheeks and blood all ove his stomach. "Charlie i found him." Alistor spoke and slowly took off the blinfold on Angels face and took off the gag. he undid the ropes on his wrists and helped the demon stand. 

Angel had difficulty walking and stumbled out of the room. Alistors smile faded some as he looked at angel. "dont worry. your safe now"

Angel nodded and whimpered weakly.


	5. smiling friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short i ran out of ideas for this rn

Alistor kept his smile softly on his face while carrying Angel to his room. "A-Al..." Alistor looked down at Angel, "yes?" he asked. Angel had a small smile. "thanks f-for saving m-me" he whispered. Alistor smiled more and pet angels head as he laid the spider down. Angel groaned softly and rubbed his wrist. it was red under the fur from the restraints.

"Dont you worry friend. Charlie, and Vaggi have your back. we will make husker leave you alone" he smiled bigger and crossed his heart. he does that when he know he will save that promise.

Angel smiled and nodded, closeing his eyes partully and passed out slowly.

Alistor sighed some and walked out of the room, his big smile taking place on his face once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short i ran out of ideas for this rn


	6. happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short i have no ideas

_A few weeks after the incident Charlie kicked Husk out of the hotel for a while so Angel could heal. Alastor helped Angel as much as he could, always keeping his smile to make Angel feel safe. He began to calm down but was paranoid if someone was gonna hit him or hurt him again. He always was by charlie or Alastor for protection._

"Angellll, you can't keep hiding behind me and Al. you need to go outside and do something" Charlie said. Angel sighed and looked at the door of the hotel. "but what if-"

"what if nothing. you'll be fine. okay?"

Angel nodded and walked out of the hotel searching for somthing to do. not much stuff was around that he could afford or wanna do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short i have no ideas

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this i just need to wright this. Ps i cant spell


End file.
